gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye
Goodbye is the twenty-second and final episode of Glee's third season and the sixty-sixth episode overall. It premiered on May 22, 2012. It premiered at 9pm instead of the regular 8pm slot due to the finale of American Idol. As the year comes to an end, the New Directions look back and reflect on the good and the bad memories of the year. For some, it'll be their final days at McKinley, leaving them only a limited amount of time to decide upon their futures and spend time with each other. The seniors begin to review their years here before they graduate, and Will sets up a final assignment titled, "Goodbye." With the final days coming to an end, Finn, Kurt and Rachel are to face whether they will be accepted into their selective colleges. And will Rachel be saying goodbye to just McKinley? The episode was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot Will enters the choir room to find the founding members of the New Directions performing Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat, the first song they performed together, to the rest of the glee club. After the performance he tells the group that there is nothing left to do this year - it's time to say goodbye, and for their final assignment they will be singing songs to say goodbye to each other. Will performs Forever Young to the group, as his way to say goodbye to the seniors. Kurt in the hallways reflects on his years at school, thinking about how him out of the closet, has helped others be open about themselves. Burt then calls Kurt into the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion and tells him he has a gift for him, but first discusses how Kurt has grown, between 5-7 he was able to hold on to him, but when his mom passed away, he lost track and it was hard raising a kid on his own, he then asks Kurt if he can remember when they came close again, and performs Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) with Brittany and Tina dancing in the background, just like Kurt did in Preggers, Kurt of whom is shown cracking up laughing and touched. Later we see Blaine and Kurt talk before class, Blaine asking about their relationship and wondering if they're going to be okay. Kurt tells him that when he is old, he wants to talk about his first love with Blaine sitting beside him, telling that he is never saying goodbye to him, we then cut to Kurt singing I'll Remember as it's his "Goodbye" song to the club thanking them for what they have done for him. By Finn's locker, Rachel confronts Finn and Kurt where she tells them that their college letters were just sent out. They make a pact to open them in the choir room together, pinkie swearing. Santana runs into Mercedes and Sam in the hallway, and finds out that Mercedes has been offered a recording contract, as a back up singer, after seeing her Disco Inferno video. She congratulates her. She talks with Mike to discover he was offered a scholarship to attend Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance in Chicago. Santana gets worried about her future. At a dinner with her mother and Brittany, she tells them that she wants to go to New York, not Louisville. Brittany shares that she isn't graduating either. After that she tells her mother that if Britt isn't graduating, she'll just stay in Lima. Back in the choir room, the seniors perform You Get What You Give to the underclassmen and Brittany, Finn telling them it’s their glee club now and to take care of it. Rachel and Finn are deciding on chairs that they should have at their wedding. Finn feels worried that she is settling for him, she tells him that she is marrying him and nothing will make her happier. Finn recollects his high school career, comparing the start to the finish. He feels that he "nailed" his Actor's Studio audition with James Lipton as his moderator. In Will's office, Finn comes to collect his yearbook after asking him to sign it. He asks him to redo it, but Will isn't sharing that he tried 10 times and ended up breaking down every time. Before he goes to leave, Will finally tells him that he was the one to plant the Marijuana in his locker after he heard him singing in the shower in his attempt to get Finn to join glee club. Finn tells him he is so much cooler that he thought he was. Carole brings out Finn's gown and they talk about how he feels disappointed about not being able to get his father an honorable discharge. The Underclassmen and Will perform In My Life dedicated to Finn for being the one to make the club what it is now, ending in a teary performance. Quinn is happy to find that she has ended high school where she started, on top, but with incredible friends. She feels worried about Puck and feels she needs to help her friend. In the bathroom, she gives Rachel a Metro North rail pass that will take her to New Haven, and she has one that will take her to New York so they can stay friends. Rachel expresses that she always thought Quinn was meant to be with Puck. In Quinn's room, she is trying to help Puck study until he get frustrated and hops up to leave. Quinn tells him she loves him, as he was her first. She feels that they are bonded for life, going through what they went through. She kisses him, trying to boost his confidence. Puck walks into his test more confident, feeling the kiss has brought him back. In Sue's office, Roz shares her plan to get rid of Figgins, feeling that he is an idiot. She asks that they join forces to bring him down, but Sue doesn't say anything further about it. When Roz leaves, Quinn comes to give her uniform back. Sue gives it back, telling her she is retiring the uniform. Sue shares that she thought Quinn reminded her of herself, but knows how different she is. Knowing that she will go far and can’t wait to be able to say she knew her back in the day. Quinn hugs Sue as her way of saying goodbye, both crying. All seniors wait outside Puck’s classroom waiting for his test to be graded. He snatches the test to discover he got a C-, which he declares triumphantly "is a Puckerman A+." His friends celebrate the fact that he will get to graduate after all. Puck and Finn perform Glory Days as the New Directions' Seniors are given the diplomas, their parents, the underclassmen, Will, Sue, Shannon, and the rest of the faculty all watching proudly. The order being Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Finn and then Rachel. In the choir room; Kurt, Finn and Rachel have their letters from their colleges. Finn opens his first, finding he wasn't accepted. Kurt follows and also finds he wasn't accepted. Rachel turns away as she opens hers to find that she was accepted. Rachel feels that she is happy to have deferred her acceptance into NYADA so she can wait a year for Kurt and Finn to apply again, as she doesn't feel it would be right. As Santana cleans her locker out, Maribel gives her money that she had saved for her to go to college. Telling her do what she wants with it, it's up to her. Finn picks Rachel up to take them to their wedding. He takes her to a train station instead, telling her she is on the 4:25 train to New York, her dads waiting to see her. He tells her he isn't going to marry her if she is giving up her dreams to be with him. He tells her he is setting her free as he is joining the Army as they refused to change his father's dishonorable discharge into an honorable one. As she breaks down, he tells her that she will be a star, but she has to let go of him. Before they get out of the car, she tells him she loves him so much to which he replies "I love you forever". Roots Before Branches is performed by Finn and Rachel as they walk towards the station. Will, Emma and the rest of the glee club standing on the platform as they say their farewells to Rachel before she boards the train. While everyone from the Glee Club, all wave at Rachel, Finn runs after the train, until the trains becomes too fast to keep up with and waves a final goodbye to her. The song is continued when she arrives in New York, coming out of Grand Central Station. The episode ends as Rachel joins the crowds of people on the streets of New York, her pink suitcase trailing behind her. Songs Unreleased Songs *'Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat' from Guys and Dolls. Sung by New Directions *'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon. Sung by Finn Hudson Background Songs *'Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) '''by ''Beyoncé - Danced to by Burt, Tina, and Brittany for Kurt. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Kathleen M. Darcy as Eleanor Doosenbury *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr *Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman Special Appearance *James Lipton as Himself Trivia *A scene between Puck and Quinn studying in the library was cut. *This is the first finale not to contain New Directions competing in a show choir competition. *Kurt's graduation cape is accessorized with an insect brooch that he wore on his striped sweater when he sang Defying Gravity ''in Season One. *Rachel's pink suitcase is identical as the one that was in Showmance, where Finn helps her to carry the case. *This is the last episode in which Rory Flanagan appears physically. He reappeared as part of Artie's dream during Glee, Actually in Season Four. *This is the last episode in which Dianna Agron and Jayma Mays are part of the main cast. *Due to the whole cast crying during the filming of the entire episode, they had to use waterproof mascara. *There was no First Listen Friday for this episode as most of the songs were already out due to the Graduation Album. ''In My Life was released just a day before the episode instead of the airing day, as they intended to release it during that day. *This is the second time New York is featured on Glee as well as being in the Season Finale. *The first finale where Finn and Rachel do not get together. Instead, their relationship is put on hold. *A few things were heavily hinted in Sue's office: **Roz Washington proposed a new mission to join forces with Sue to take Figgins down as Sue looks in interest. This would've been one of their new goals for Season Four, but it wasn't introduced. Instead, starting Season Five, we know Sue has already achieved this by herself. **Sue's baby's celebrity father was yet to be revealed. Sue said it'll be shown in a magazine in "September." That's when Season 4 aired, but despite Season 4 having aired and September 2012 already past, the "celebrity father" of Sue's baby was yet to be revealed. It was later revealed to be Michael Bolton by Brittany in the fourth season finale, All or Nothing. ***However, it was proven false in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. *This episode contained three flashbacks: **The first was New Directions performing Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat in Pilot. **The second was Kurt, Tina, and Brittany performing Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) in Preggers. **The third was Finn performing Can't Fight This Feeling in Pilot. *The "Priority #1: Help the Kids" flyer from Pilot reappears in Will's office in this episode. *This episode drew a 2.9 rating 18 - 49 with 7.460 million total viewers, up significantly from previous episode. Source *This episode marks the second time where Finn breaks up with his girlfriend in his car. The first time was in Funeral when he broke up with Quinn. *The first Season Finale so far where the final scene is not in the choir room, instead, it is in New York. The second one is the Season Five finale. *Apart from Lea and Cory, the rest of the cast did not get the last couple pages of the script, and therefore did not know about the Finchel breakup, only finding out about it when the episode aired. *On August 6, 2012, Ryan Murphy uploaded a deleted scene from this episode where Rachel shows Kurt what she signed for in his yearbook. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD7Dhb0qYHk&feature=g-user-u *On August 9, 2012, Murphy uploaded another deleted scene in which Mike Chang's parents give him his graduation present. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofXTdyhc54g&feature=youtu.be *Santana's mother mentions that Santana used to dress up as Uncle Jesse from "Full House" on Halloween. It just so happens that Uncle Jesse was played by John Stamos, who appeared in three episodes of Season Two as Emma's husband, Carl. *This episode is Finn's final season finale due to Cory Monteith's rehab in April 2013 and death in July 2013. *The scene where Rachel boards the train was included in Glee's Top 6 Touching Moments countdown. *Finn's line, "I love you forever" to Rachel from a promo is cut in their break up scene. Errors *Just before Roots Before Branches, Rachel and Finn are talking in the car as Rachel is in tears. When Rachel is crying, she is looking forward but in the next shot, her head is already facing Finn's. *When Rachel arrives in New York, she is shown leaving Grand Central Station—which is used for commuter trains. Amtrak trains, which Rachel would have taken to go from Lima to New York, use Penn Station. *In the scene where Quinn hugs Puck and tells him that she is proud of him for getting a C-, you can see Kurt hugging Mrs. Doosenbury, but in the next shot, you see him hugging her again. *During the locker scene between Santana and her mother where her mother gives her the graduation gift, pictures in Santana's locker disappear and reappear as the shot changed. *In the scene where Finn and his mother are discussing Finn's father's service in the Army, Finn is holding a picture of his father, whose uniform has a U.S. Marines tab sewed above the pocket and the Marine Corps sergeant pin insignia with the distinctive crossed rifles beneath the chevrons. Quotes Gallery chord and naya.jpg Nayanna.gif kevin1234567890.jpg mark1234567890-.jpg Ar63kNSCMAAD6jF55.jpg Finntrophy.jpg samtrophy.jpg Tinatrophy.jpg Trophygleeclub.jpg StanleyCup.jpg CupBrad.jpg tumblr_m3ffcf700b1qzl2wuo1_500.png xuafh.jpg tumblr_m3fk8xf4uz1rrahezo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3fiw6b5321qa0w97o2_1280.jpg 1 scene 27 principles.jpg class of 2012.jpg tumblr_m3gmc9ZvNN1qgbcj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3gjwhEfOr1r5g01uo1_500.jpg|Storing all the sets naya and heather.jpg heather harry chord dianna.jpg tumblr_m3gwmcam9B1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg Goodbye Ep 9 2.5.12.jpg x2_c4a4b3b.jpg x2_c4a4ba2.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao3 250-1-.jpg Goodbye Ep 21 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 22 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 23 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 24 3.5.12.jpg 2vuymp3.jpg wmhs 2012.jpg tumblr_m3ijtgZfGI1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg AsG63VdCIAA-Lmj.jpg AsG6199CIAMZxHz.jpg AsHJOAwCEAA-xeF.jpg tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo2_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo4_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo3_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo5_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 leam3.jpg|Lea filming in NY leam2.jpg|Lea filiming in NY Leam.jpg|Lea filming in NY AsOEUuLCMAAelQ4.jpg|Lea filming in Grand central station tumblr_m3m2skzhQZ1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg Tumblr m3mcpg6aoa1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr m3m8i8tPmd1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr m3mu7761cu1qbepsro1 1280.png tumblr_m3msuuySus1r6nrbwo1_400.jpg|Lea with Brad Falchuk tumblr_m3msuuySus1r6nrbwo2_400.jpg|Lea and Brad AsSrS3rCAAEOrCt.jpg AsVJfXsCEAAe1wl.jpg large.jpg AsViUjQCMAEbCNx.jpg AsViYkbCQAIk7wb.jpg AsVf8TBCQAAZYhG.jpg tumblr_m3pvglQ5rW1qfsld3o1_500.jpg|Gloria filming with Heather and Naya (5/8) AsaRBWeCEAA0Zgl.jpg AsaPXtrCIAAxwnS.jpg AsaOxsCCIAELaNA.jpg tumblr_m3rl0oj5s91r6nrbwo1_500.jpg fa3lq.jpg dlqnh.jpg tumblr_m3rphvrK6C1qbepsro2_1280.jpg AseS2dkCEAAIX2n.jpg tumblr_m3rte9d7W51r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rv0udMFL1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rvr2EZ5T1qi4s8uo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rz74f0KT1qm6s5lo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3rz74f0KT1qm6s5lo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3rz74f0KT1qm6s5lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s4c5vWTm1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s51tC0Ly1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s6fw17v41r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s6acCbmU1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3s96jVxCx1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o2_500.jpg|Everyone waving GOODBYE to Rachel. (1/2) Tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o3_500.jpg|Everyone waving GOODBYE to Rachel. (2/2) Tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o5_500.jpg tumblr_m3sub8GabD1qgs4sno1_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sub8GabD1qgs4sno4_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sub8GabD1qgs4sno5_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sl65GcMw1qlxj10o1_1280.jpg|Vanessa, Harry, and Heather. tumblr_m3st96qepw1qzl2wuo2_r1_250.png tumblr_m3st96qepw1qzl2wuo1_250.png tumblr_m3thiouE8R1qe7vl0o1_500.jpg|Today's location filming (5/10) at 115 S June Street Los Angeles tumblr_m3thoiGZFE1qmszf7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo4_1280.jpg Tumblr m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo3 1280.jpg tumblr_m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o1_500.jpg Asl_qrWCMAAVPov.jpg Asl_3eCCIAA3QJy.jpg AsmSUmDCEAAGAp7.jpg tumblr_m3t0gqpvLR1r7oavvo1_250.png tumblr_m3updmwKI51rtf71ho1_500.jpg Tumblr m3uli9mG1v1qaw5pto1 r1 500-1-.png chris colfer 234.jpg tumblr_m43da20ho61r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44pbyDo8P1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Tumblr m44pbyDo8P1r6nrbwo2 500.jpg Tumblr m44pbyDo8P1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Screen Shot 2012-05-16 at 4.16.31 PM.png|Puck and Quinn kiss 322glee_ep322-sc_002.jpg 322glee_ep322-sc_028.jpg 322glee_ep322-sc1_021.jpg Quickkkk.jpg Yess.jpg tumblr_m45yvzgom91qiluq7o1_500.jpg|The Graduates. tumblr_m48eslsHfC1qfcdl6o1_r1_1280.jpg|The Senior,The Juniors, And The Sophomores tumblr_m48eslsHfC1qfcdl6o2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m48eslsHfC1qfcdl6o3_500.jpg tumblr_m46ti20W7K1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg Tumblr m4fs8ojPLn1qfcdl6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m4fs8ojPLn1qfcdl6o2 1280.jpg Tumblr m4fs8ojPLn1qfcdl6o3 1280.jpg Tumblr m4fs8ojPLn1qfcdl6o4 1280.jpg 398333_10150919938472044_55482772043_9785529_823290021_n.jpg Quick-3Finchel.jpg rach hudson.jpg 294959_10150922536157044_55482772043_9792374_554486537_n.jpg 301880_10150922535722044_55482772043_9792368_1092816930_n.jpg 392467_10150922535912044_55482772043_9792371_1134974184_n.jpg 401671_10150922536082044_55482772043_9792373_1668884494_n.jpg 536142_10150922535552044_55482772043_9792364_1136315260_n.jpg 545108_10150922535817044_55482772043_9792370_1013019134_n.jpg 580084_10150922535637044_55482772043_9792366_841337411_n.jpg 581107_10150922535487044_55482772043_9792362_143192350_n.jpg Glee-goodbye-season-3-finale.jpg season3finale_will.gif shock_finn.gif hatedmyself_will.gif truthbeforeyouleft_winn.gif wtf_shock_finn.gif smile-_will.gif threwyoustuffs_winn.gif Glee Goodbye.jpg AdmiringQuinnFabray8.gif Kurt I'llRemember.gif Remember8.JPG BrittanyAndJoe5.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h47m57s189.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h47m54s155.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h47m50s129.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h47m49s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h47m46s63.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h47m40s20.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h47m39s3.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h47m36s234.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h47m34s214.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h47m32s195.jpg Tumblr m4ghk9K97D1qdgqfoo6 250.gif Tumblr m4ghk9K97D1qdgqfoo5 250.gif Tumblr m4ghk9K97D1qdgqfoo4 250.gif Tumblr m4ghk9K97D1qdgqfoo3 250.gif Tumblr m4ghk9K97D1qdgqfoo2 250.gif tumblr_mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo5_250.gif tumblr_mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo9_250.gif tumblr_my6smbHVtQ1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_my6smbHVtQ1qd5s0eo2_250.gif tumblr_my6smbHVtQ1qd5s0eo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_my6smbHVtQ1qd5s0eo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_my6smbHVtQ1qd5s0eo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_my6smbHVtQ1qd5s0eo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mxfpgbeAtx1rz1x6uo7 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o10 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o9 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o8 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o7 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o6 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o5 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o4 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o3 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o2 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o1 250.gif tumblr_myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_myqqh0m6x31ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myqqh0m6x31ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_myqqh0m6x31ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myqqh0m6x31ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_myqqh0m6x31ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_myqqh0m6x31ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_myqqh0m6x31ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_myqqh0m6x31ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myqlff9UsX1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myqlff9UsX1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myqlff9UsX1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_myqlff9UsX1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_myqlff9UsX1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_myqlff9UsX1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_myqlff9UsX1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myqlff9UsX1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myosonKh0j1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myosonKh0j1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_myosonKh0j1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_myosonKh0j1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myosonKh0j1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_myosonKh0j1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_myosonKh0j1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_myosonKh0j1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myou59Dc8O1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myou59Dc8O1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_myou59Dc8O1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_myou59Dc8O1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_myr5y1DOpO1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myorbwE9GY1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myorbwE9GY1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_myorbwE9GY1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n0brs3ikra1trk9rwo4_250.gif tumblr_n0brs3ikra1trk9rwo5_250.gif tumblr_n0brs3ikra1trk9rwo6_250.gif 296578090 640.jpg Creyssad.gif Tumblr m3tf571Xsa1qe8krh.jpg roots4.png roots5.png Tumblr m4w97t9Jc21qgkj12o1 500.png Root b4 branch.jpg Glee213576.jpg roots.png Roots1.png roots2.png 1049009 1339307941201 full.jpg Glee-Goodbye.jpg roots3.png GoodbyeFinchel.jpg RootsBeforeBranches.gif NY!_rachel.gif 1038367_1338074307814_full.jpg Rootsbeforebranches blainchel.gif Rachelkurt-goodbye.jpg Behind the Scenes of RbB.jpg Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo9 250.gif Tumblr mb76nb0x2H1rujjre.gif glordays.png glordays1.png glordays2.png glordays3.png glordays4.png Glee.S03E22.HDTV.x264-LOL 348.jpg Glee.S03E22.HDTV.x264-LOL 345.jpg glordays5.png glordays6.png glordays7.png GDSantana.jpg GDQuinn.jpg GDQuincedes.jpg GDPuck.jpg GDKurt.jpg GDFinn.jpg GDFinchel.jpg GDMercedes.jpg GDBlaintina.jpg Sandiploma.gif grad2.jpg tumblr_m4gm1iD3xf1qco6swo1_500.gif tumblr_m4gi3fzrB71qci9uio5_250.gif tumblr_m4gi3fzrB71qci9uio1_500.gif Glory Days behind the Scenes 1.jpg Glory Days behind the scenes 3.jpg CaptureIML1.PNG CaptureIML2.PNG CaptureIML3.PNG CaptureIML4.PNG CaptureIML5.PNG CaptureIML6.PNG CaptureIML7.PNG CaptureIML8.PNG CaptureIML9.PNG CaptureIML10.PNG CaptureIML11.PNG CaptureIML12.PNG CaptureIML13.PNG CaptureIML14.PNG inmylife.png inmylife1.png IMLSugary.jpg IMLQuinn.jpg IMLSantana.jpg IMLTina.jpg IMLSancedes.jpg IMLMike.jpg IMLArtie.jpg IMLRory.jpg IMLBlaine.jpg IMLKurt.jpg IMLSam.png YGWYG1.gif YGWYG2.gif YGWYG3.gif YGWYG4.gif YGWYG5.gif Britthatesfinn.gif CaptureYGWYG1.PNG CaptureYGWYG3.PNG CaptureYGWYG4.PNG CaptureYGWYG5.PNG Tumblr m4w92vHoUR1qgkj12o1 500.png CaptureYGWYG7.PNG CaptureYGWYG8.PNG artjoe.png mercheeel.png mercpoint.png Quoe3.gif Quoe4.gif MIkeee.png quartieeee.png Santittnyy.png kurtblaine.png seniors.png 049565.jpg 546621_10150919542557044_828917943_n.jpg 1038370_1338074601883_full.jpg gle_322_performance_get_what_you_give_tagged_640x360_20303702.jpg YouGiveWhatYouGive.gif YouGiveWhatYouGive2.gif YouGiveWhatYouGive3.gif YouGiveWhatYouGive4.gif YouGiveWhatYouGive5.gif YouGiveWhatYouGive6.gif YouGiveWhatYouGive7.gif YouGiveWhatYouGive8.gif Tumblr m4htqzpiUn1qaddxxelo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr_mb6p8hWXur1qh9sh6o7_250.gif Tumblr_m80v9a1gWP1qgul5ho1_250.gif You Get What You Give.png 523201294118AM-4444950062397073702.jpg gle 322 performance ill remember tagged 640x360 20307433.jpg images (6)a.jpg images (7)a.jpg l bc508f92.jpg Hevansotp.gif IRKurt.jpg IRQuartie.jpg IRBlaine.jpg IRMike.jpg IRJoe.jpg IRFinn.jpg IRSam.jpg kurke_4.gif GIR.jpg IR2.jpg Artcedes Foreveryoung.gif Foreveryoung.gif quinntana foreveryoung.gif goodbye foreveryoung.gif will4everalone.gif willschrja.gif ForeverWill.jpg ForeverSantana.jpg ForeverRachel.jpg ForeverMike.jpg ForeverKurt.jpg ForeverJoe.jpg ForeverFinn.jpg ForeverArtcedes.jpg Forever Young-Will.jpg forever young.png Tumblr n4lcx8BKpH1rehj12o6 250.gif Tumblr n4lcx8BKpH1rehj12o3 250.gif Tumblr n4lcx8BKpH1rehj12o4 250.gif Tumblr n4lcx8BKpH1rehj12o8 250.gif Tumblr n4lcx8BKpH1rehj12o5 250.gif Tumblr n4lcx8BKpH1rehj12o7 250.gif Tumblr n4lcx8BKpH1rehj12o2 250.gif Tumblr n4lcx8BKpH1rehj12o1 250.gif tumblr mdjrsyuY9T1qabm9eo4 250.gif tumblr n58aajCKAE1qdu4kro6 250.gif tumblr_m6r29w9a5k1qdivjro1_1280.jpg tumblr_nfodt2g4hx1r91jaao4_250.gif tumblr_nfodt2g4hx1r91jaao1_250.gif tumblr_nfodt2g4hx1r91jaao2_250.gif tumblr_nfodt2g4hx1r91jaao3_250.gif tumblr_nfrockvQlt1r91jaao1_250.gif tumblr_nfrockvQlt1r91jaao2_250.gif tumblr_nfrockvQlt1r91jaao3_250.gif tumblr_nfrockvQlt1r91jaao4_250.gif tumblr_nfrockvQlt1r91jaao5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nfrockvQlt1r91jaao6_250.gif tumblr_nfrockvQlt1r91jaao7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nfrockvQlt1r91jaao8_r1_250.gif Tumblr nljptuP2FX1qlpkoio1 250.gif Tumblr nljptuP2FX1qlpkoio4 250.gif Finchel Goodbye.jpg Brittanysantanahug.jpg YouGetWhatYouGivee.png Quick Goodbye.jpg Rachel Graduation.jpg SDYRTB S3.jpg Blaine I'll Remember.jpg Quartie I'll Remember.jpg Finn YGWYG.jpg Burt Tina Brittany Single Ladies.jpg Finn Goodbye 1.jpg Finn Glory Days.jpg Will Glory Days.jpg Finn Goodbye 2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Season Finale